Good Girl
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles makes a deal with him and stays with a group of demons, but what happens when she finds out she was born in Never Never? Language and some Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Preface "I bet myself." Buttercup announced from the end of the poker table. Her sisters gasped audibly as the devil across the table grinned. "What do ya got?" She layed her cards down revealing a straight, her face showing confidence. Him smiled fully and layed his cards down. A Royal Flush. Buttercup had lost._ Bubble's P.O.V. "You can't take her!," I screamed at the top of my lungs at Him. He didn't even glance at me as he said, "She made the wager, I am merely collecting what is now rightfully mine." Blossom had been stunned into silence, so she wasn't helping me out here. Buttercup wasn't any better, all she was doing was pacing muttering, "Idiot!" over and over again. "I'll do anything you want just _please_ don't take my sister away from me!," I pleaded desperately. That gained his attention. "Anything?" he purred. My sisters finally joined the converstion ordering simultaniously, "Bubbles stay out of it!" I ignored them and confirmed, "Anything." "Well," Him said thoughtfully, "A few demon _friends _of mine are looking for a new toy. I intended to give Buttercup to them, but if your interested they do prefer blondes." My breath caught in my throat and I froze. "That's what I thought. Little Bubbles would never make a deal with the-" "I'll do it... for Buttercup." I said cutting Him off. He looked vaguely surprised before he cheered, "Excellent! I'll pick you up at sunset tomorrow, have your things ready!" He floated out the door leaving me to the mercy of my more then mad sisters. "Are you out of your mind?!" Buttercup exploaded. I scoffed, "I should be asking you that! Your the one who bet _yourself_! All I did was save your sorry butt!" "By putting yours on the line!" Buttercup yelled at me. "I just want you both safe." I whispered. Blossom put her hand on my shoulder and said, "That doesn't mean you put _your_ safety in danger." "It's already done, and I didn't see you making any moves to help the situaton!" I accused her. She hung her head in shame so I apolagized and sighed, "Let's just go home." We got there in record time and I had told Buttercup to tell the professer what happened while I packed. I could here him yell furiously, "What?!" as Buttercup told him the whole story. "Like hell she is!" I could here the stomping as he ran up the stairs. I was going to have to use my new power on him. I opened my door and looked straight into his eyes. "You remember nothing of what Buttercup and Blossom said to you today. I won a contest and I'm going on a cruise around the world, isn't that exciting?," I purred pursuasively. "Yeah, good for you sweetie!" he said earneastly. I released his mind and smiled, "Hey Professer! Can I help with dinner?" "Oh it's almost done, you just keep on packing. I hope you have a lot of fun on your trip!," he called going down the stairs. I sighed in relief, but I could feel Blossom glaring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked, irritated. "I told you not to use that brain washing shit! Its evil!," she shreiked. "Watch your mouth! I couldn't think of anything else!" I insisted truthfully. She just shook her head and shut herself in her room. Leave it to Blossom to hold a grudge against a girl on her last day of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V "Ready?" Him asked me retorically. I nodded anyway and picked up my suitcase. "As ready as I'll ever be." We flew out of my window and into the portal Him had come through earlier. A second later we arrived in someone's living room. "Boys! She's he-ere!" Him sang. BOYS?! Oh goodness, did he mean...? Three boys zoomed into the room proving my theory was correct. I jabbed a finger at Him and yelled, "You said nothing about _them_!" He looked down on me like I was a bug he was about to squash and growled, "Listen here little girl, I've lived far to long to be putting up with the likes of you!" I was still more ticked off then scared when I said in the tone that had terrified so many others before, "Not long enough if you haven't learned that lying to people makes them mad you bipolar dumb- dumb!" "I am five seconds away from slapping those big blue eyes right out of your head!" he warned me dangerously. I bit my lip so hard I could feel blood start to well up, just to stop myself from saying something to get me into more trouble. "Good girl." Him cooed, "Now boys this is last one I'm procuring for you so don't kill her, Chow!" Kill me?! Once he left there was an awkward silence, so I decided to speak first. "Brick, Butch, Boomer it's been a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles P.O.V. "Bubbles?" They chorused, shocked. I scoffed and asked, "Do you know any other blondie with enough lady balls to yell at the devil himself?" "Bubbles!" they chorused again, this time giving me a group hug. I pushed Butch away and said sternly, "I'm still mad at you for breaking Buttercup's heart." "That was five years ago!" he groaned. "And she still has the mentality of a twelve year old, so until she grows up a little I got a bit of a grudge." I retorted. "Are you over me yet, baby blue?" Boomer joked. I scowled at him and pursed my lips playfully, "Now you know good and well we were never more then friends!" He mock glared at me, "That was only because a certain someone kept on rejecting me!" I laughed, "I thought you would of learned I wasn't interested the first time! You were so dang persistant!" "He wasn't as bad as Blossom! I would get a love letter in my locker every day and it was always signed 'Your Secret Admirer'. Nobody else in the class wrote in cursive!" Brick groaned, painfully. "I remember that! You should of heard her when she got home, "Oh I hope he likes it! I just love writing to him! Do you think he knows its me?'' For hours and hours every single day!" I shook my head remembering the torture. "So how is the only person in the world that can beat me in video games been?" Butch asked me. I sighed, "Obviously not so good, seeing as I'm here." Buth sucked his teeth, "Oh, right. So what happened?" I crossed my arms and said, "Well I had to get Buttercup out of one of her gambling debts, is all. Is this where y'all dissapeared to?" "Yeah, but we had to." Boomer said bashfully. "Why?" I asked. "Well... we're vampires." Butch answered simply. They flashed fang at me to prove it and I started laughing hysterically. "We're serious!" Brick said, insulted. That only caused me to laugh harder. I was going to die here, that was what Him was talking about. They were going to _feed_ from me. "Guys I think she's hysterical!" Boomer said, worried. "Should I slap her?" Butch asked sincerly. That snapped me out of it. "It'll be the last thing you ever do!" I warned. They sighed in relief. I got mad. "I'm here so you can _drink_ from me? Like a puplic fudgin water foutain?" I screamed. They winced and nodded. I screamed at the top of my lungs, needless to say a few glass items broke. "Butch where the heck is your punching bag?" I asked, shrilly. He guided me to a room in the back where a punching bag was held with dozens of chains. I faced it and punched it lightly to get a feel for it. It flew right into the next wall, diconected from all the chains. "Weak!" I complained. "Butch come fight me!'' "_What?!_'' Butch asked, surprised. "You heard me! Come on, with every ounce of power you've got!" "Are you sure?" he asked me. "Deadly," I grinned at him. He flew at me fist raised and I dodged and blocked his attacks effortlessly. "This is pathetic!'' He was getting angry. His eyes were turning slightly red and his teeth we're clenched, fangs included. I yawned, "And here I thought you were the strongest." "I am!" he snarled. I laughed, "Your fighting says otherwise." He glared at me and I just smiled. His brothers walked in and gaped. I laughed at thier reaction, "By the looks on your faces I would say you'd forgot who used to end the fights back home." "Break it up!" Brick demanded. "Okay!" I chirped. I tripped Butch and he fell on his butt. He shot back up and got in my face, growling. I kissed him on the cheek like I used to and said, "Calm down Butch! It was just a bit of fun, is all." He stepped back and mumbled an apolagy. "Don't worry about it, do you guys eat? Food, I mean." I clarified hastilly. "Yes," they droned, as if they got asked that question every day. I smiled and asked, "Then who wants some of my famous choclate chip cookies?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles P.O.V. I pulled them out of the oven and my mouth started to water at the smell. "Cookies!" I called, dumping them on a plate. They flashed in and dived for the cookies. I blocked them and scowled, "If you eat them now they'll burn your mouth and spoil your appetite." They looked at me confused and I smiled, "I made spaghetti!" They gaped at me and Brick said, "You do know your not the new house maid, right." I giggled, "I know I just like to cook, I took a culinary arts class you know." "No Indian food!" they exclaimed. I groaned, "I know I was with you that day! It was awful!'' I motioned to the dining room table, "Go sit down, oh wait, Boomer set the table will you?'' "Sure." he said getting the dishes out. Once everything was settled the boys dug into the pasta like it was thier last meal. I picked at mine and finally gained enough courage to ask the question that had been eating at me. "Is it going to hurt?" Everything seemed to freeze. Finally Brick slurped up a mouthful of noodles and awkwardly said, "Um no, at first a little bit, but its more... pleasurable." I could feel my cheeks redden as I asked, "For you or for me?" "Both." Butch answered simply. I shuddered slightly and asked another question that had been bothering me. "When do I get to go home?" "That's up to Him." Boomer answered. "Where will I be sleeping?" "With who ever has you for the night." Brick said as if it were completely obvious. I stood up and yelled, "I'm NOT having sex with any of you!" "No, not like that!" Boomer exclaimed. "You'll be to tired to walk, so it will be easier for everyone." Butch explained. I slammed my head on the table, "This is so _embarresing_!" "It just us," Boomer said,as if that helped. "And just when did I start to like you boys having control over me?" Brick thought about it before saying, "Think of your boyfriend while its happening." I flushed before saying, "I don't have one." They all raised an eyebrow at me and Butch asked, "Exes? Lovers?" I shook my head on both counts. Brick laughed at me and asked, "Bubbles are you a virgin?" I remained silent and bit my lip. "It's Bubbles we're talking about. Did you really think she would give it up that easy?" Boomer pointed out. They shook thier head, but still look amused. "What are you two smirking at?" I demanded. "Nothing, it's just cute that's all." Brick confessed. I smiled wickedly at him and said, "And on that note, it's Brick's night to do the dishes. What video games do you guys have?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles P.O.V. After Brick finished the dishes we played Modern Warfare where I predictibly kicked everyones' butt! Then I went with Butch to his room. He shut the door and asked me, "Do you like that shirt?" I nodded and he said, "Then I suggest you take it off." When I started to protest he explained, "The blood." "Oh right." I sat down awkwardly on his bed without my shirt. He turned around and right back the other way, "Bubbles!" Like this was the first shirtless girl he'd ever seen. "My shirts don't look so good covered in blood!" I yelled back, slightly self concious. He took of his t-shirt and threw it at me. "Put it on." he ordered. I slid it on and saw that it went down to my knees. "Either your growing or I'm shrinking." "Both." he said grinning. I stuck my tounge out at him and then sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He sat down and pulled me onto his lap despite my protests. "You whine to much," he told me, flipping all of my hair over one shoulder. I scoffed, "I'd like to see how you'd react if a mythological creature was about to bite into your- ah!" I cut off with a gasp as his fangs pierced the flesh in my neck. "Thanks... for the... warning!" I panted. It felt like two tiny daggers were stabbing my neck and then the pain stopped. My knees went weak, my back did a slight arch and I couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped my lips. He growled predatorilly and broke away from my throat. "If you do not want me to fuck you then I suggest you stop with the noises." I bit my lip and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Good girl." he said and went back to sucking my blood Butch's P.O.V She was a virgin alright. Her blood was the best I'd ever tasted. It had that rose petal scent and that cherry taste that all virgins had, but a thousand times better. The venom reached her earlier then most, causing her to moan. It was bad enough I had seen her without the shirt but this was torture. I was about five seconds from throwing her down on the bed and taking her. I told her this, or something like that and she bit her lip, which somehow made it harder to stop myself. I did eventually release her, using all of my will. She looked up at with half closed eyes and then her head drooped. She curled up like a cat and fell asleep on my lap. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen! I texted Brick to come in my room quietly and he arrived a second later. I pointed at her and smiled. Brick looked at her and let out a hushed, "Awwwwwwwwww!" Bubbles heard him and glared, "You both are perverts! I'm sleeping on the couch!" She rolled off my lap and straight to the floor, where she fell back asleep in an instant. Brick started laughing but Bubbles yelled, "Shut it!" groggily, "Now which one of you flaming morons put me on the floor?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles P.O.V. I woke up curled up next to a lightly snoring Butch. I tip toed out of bed after seeing that it was only seven am. I took off Butch's shirt and remember that he dropped me on the floor last night! I was going to mess with him. I crawled on top of him and stradled his hips as I purred, "Butch. Bu-utch!" His eyes peeked open and then he went wide eyed. "What are you-?! Oh, this is a dream, isn't it?" "You tell me." I flirted, blowing lightly on his neck and then teasing him by keeping keeping my lips a mere centimeter from his. He looked all hot and bothered it was sooo funny. I laughed in his face and jumped off of him, "And that is payback, for you throwing me on the floor!" He gaped at me and I just shook my head murmuring, "Too easy!" I put on my shirt and walked out the door calling, "I'm making breakfeast!" Butch's P.O.V. I sware to god this girl is going to drive me crazy. I woke up and she was ontop of me. "What are you-?! Oh, this is a dream, isn't it?" I said, still groggy. "You tell me." she purred. She blew on my neck and then _teased me._ I was always the one to do the teasing! Then she said that it was revenge and went to make breakfeast like it was another normal day. She is incredibly oblivious to my reactions to her, and she's more bipolar than Him, yet she's stronger physically than me and better at video games and she can cook and she's beautiful and... Oh my god! I'm in love with Bubbles. Bubbles P.O.V. I fried the bacon, took the biscuits out of the oven, scrambled the eggs, and made blueberry pancakes. I took the OJ and milk out of the fridge and set the table. Now came the hard part. Waking up the boys. I knocked on Boomer's door first and when I didn't get an answer I walked in anyway. "Boomer!" I said loudly. "Five more minutes!" he mumbled. I shook him and he remained unfazed. Time for the sweetie aproach. "Boomy? It's time to get up. I made breakfeast!" I whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood up and stretched. "You wake up Butch and I'll get Brick." I ordered. I walked out of the room threatening, "If you crawl back into bed I'll break your legs!" Brick's door was cracked so I didn't bother knocking. He was passed out, I almost felt bad waking him up this early. Almost. "Up! Up!" He shot up and asked, "Wha?" I grinned at him and his Elmo boxers. "I made breakfeast so get it while its hot. But put on some pants first!" He flushed from his head to his toe and I giggled as I walked out of the door. By the time I got to the kitchen everyone was already seated, waiting for me. I smiled, "From the looks on your faces I'm guessing your not used to getting up so early." They glared icily at me as I took my seat. It was only seven so I would have an hour to get ready for school. I scarfed down a biscuit and head for the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I curled my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in my high school's uniform. It consisted of a blue mini- skirt, a white polo, a blue tie, knee- socks, and a blue sweater. I swung on my book bag and got ready to head out the door. Only to find the Rowdyruff Boys blocking it. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Boomer demanded. "School." I said slowly, as if he was mentally challenged, "Hence, the uniform." "Is she allowed to do that?" Brick asked his brothers. I scoffed and pushed passed them, "I have a right to my education!" I flew off and realized I had no idea where the heck I was. I flew in all different directions looking for something farmilliar, to no avail. It had been about fifteen minutes of searching when I ran smack into something. Or someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles P.O.V. He had red hair and light green eyes and was looking at me like I was a friggin unicorn, yet he looked oddly farmilliar. "Who are you?" We asked each other simultainiously. "I'm Puck" he said still looking at me oddly. "Bubbles." I chirped holding out my hand. He took it and placed a light kiss there. "I am so sorry, Bubbles." "For what?" I asked him, confused. "This!" he said knocking me out with a harsh blow to the back of my neck. Puck's P.O.V. I found her! Ash said she would be hard to find and after twelve years of searching for one girl, I realized he was right for once. Although she was more beautiful than I remembered. Porclain skin, sky blue eyes, yellow hair, all in all a sweet childlike face. I felt bad about hitting her, but I knew she would try to kick my ass if I didn't. The reason I had come to get her Ash never told me, he only said it was of the up most importance. She looked almost exactly like Meghan. Sometimes, I still couldn't accept that she was dead. Bubbles P.O.V. I woke up in a strange room, almost frozen to death. The boy from the woods was here and so was another boy with black hair and ice blue eyes. I sat up and asked, "Where am I and why did you take me?" "Don't ask me! Prince Ash here, is the one in charge." Puck said, squirming. I scowled at him, "Yet your the one who, who _abducted_ me!" Ash cleared his throat, "I sent him." "Why?!" I whispered horrified. "You don't remember me, princess?" Ash questioned. Then it hit me like a brick wall. _"Hi Prince Charming!" I chirped. He swung around and said, "You shouldn't be here young princess." I pouted, "But princes should play with princesses!" "Not when we're from opposite kingdoms!" he pointed out. "Forget about that dumb law! I'm bored and My Robin won't play with me!" I shrieked. Charming look confused as he asked, "Since when does Goodfellow pass up an oppurtunity to spend time with you?" I giggled, "When he's playing pranks." Wha-?" he was cut off by a bunch of pink hairdye being poured on him. Robin came up from behind him and laughed, "Nice distraction princess!" Charming whirled on him and glared icily. "Calm down charming! It was just a bit of fun, is all." I smiled. Charming picked me up and spun me around before placing me on his shoulders. "If it was anyone but you Princess Bubbles." _"Charming!" I squealed jumping on his lap. I hugged him and smiled brightly, before glaring. "And since when is it okay not to visit!?" Charming flinched and mumbled, "I should of been expecting that." "Dang right you should of been and My Robin!" He backed up before saying, "Now princess, lets calm down and remember who was controling me when I brain washed you!" "Mab." I growled. That reminded me, "Oh my goodness! I need to see muma!" Charming and My Robin exchanged a look. "What, is she okay?" I asked worried. "She... she's dead." Charming said. I stopped breathing, I stopped moving and the whole world seemed to stop moving. I fell on my knees to the floor and felt my eyes unwillingly fill to the brim with tears. I stood up and snarled at them, "WHAT HAPPENED?" They winced and My Robin explained, "After Mab got rid of you, Titania was furious and sent her soldiers to search for you in the mortal world and after that Mab sent hers to attack Summer. Meghan went to help out Summer, but was murdered." I choked out, "So your telling me I'm responsible for my muma's death?" "NO! Mab is!" Charming insisted. I fell back down into a crumpled heap on the floor and started sobbing softly. My Robin pulled me into his chest and started rocking me back and forth like he used to. I pressed myself further against him and continued to cry like a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Kierrian's P.O.V. I could here her sobbing in one of the rooms and it sent prickles of sadness down my spine. They had told her about Mother's death and she wasn't taking it well. I went to find her and when I finally did, she had pulled herself together and was already asking questions and demanding names. "Who did it?" "Just some winter bloke, he was executed after he confessed." Puck told her. She scoffed, "I don't buy that, the killer wouldn't own up to it." Father concidered it and a look of shock crossed his face. "How could we not of seen it before?!" I walked into the room and my half sister looked at me and flinched, "What the heck is _he_ doing here?" I put my hands up in a sign of surrender and said, "I understand that you are angry with me, but here me out." She glared at me and the phrase if looks could kill came to mind. I would be splattered on the wall. "After what you did to me, you deserve none of my time." "Please." I begged. She gave me the icy look that Winters always seemed to wear. "No. If it wasn't for you I would have been able to stay in the iron kingdom, but you-" she cut off wincing fom the painful memory. "I know but I came here to apolagize..." I trailed off. She got a distant look on her face and brought out her royalty voice, "Who in this room dared to notify that _thing_ of my return." "I did princess." My father confessed. She spun and slapped him across the face, causing him to hit the ground and cough up a little blood. "Get him out of here, My Robin." She demanded. Bubble's P.O.V. _I was five years old. The one night My Robin wasn't in the room with me there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I sang sitting up in bed. Kierrian walked him and I greeted him warmly, "Hello Brother! What brings you here?" He looked sullen, "Puck is injured in the dark forest." I gasped, "My Robin?" He nodded and continued, "He needs you to heal him, but nobody can get him out." I put on my brave face and hopped out of bed, "Then I'm gonna have to go in!" I put on my armor and got my dagger that Charming had got for me. I flew out the door and zoomed into the dark forest. "My Robin?!" I called over and over again. I finally found him chained to a tree looking extremely annoyed. I landed infront of him and his eyes filled with fear. "What the hell do you think your doing here?" I pursed my lips, "Well rescuing you of coarse! Kierrian told me you were injured." Puck shook his head, "He's the one who chained me here!" I gasped as I heard a stampede of something approaching. I whirled around and found myself surrounded by a mixture of evil creatures. "She smells almost human! The boy was telling the truth!" one of them hissed. I sneered, "There you would be sadly mistaken!" I used my summer powers on the trees around us to stab through some of the creatures and hang alot of them. Half of them still remained. I hurled ice shards at them which took down at least another fifty, but atleast ten still remained. "My Robin, what do I do?" I whispered, scared. "Unchain me!" he demanded. I grinned and giggled, "Good idea!" I unrapped the chain from the tree with my mind and then used it like a lasso to take care of the others. The metal crushed thier wind pipes and me and My Robin were standing in the center of atleast a hundred dead bodies. "Princess... how the hell did you do that? You have had absolutely no training yet!" My Robin yelled. I shrugged, "I guess it comes naturally." "No it doesn't, Bubbles!" He screamed speaking my name for the first time in my life. I shied away from him, grasping the fact that he was deadly serious. He started pacing, "Alright if anyone asks, I did this. I killed all the evil Fey, not you. If anyone finds out about this, they will take you and make you into a weapon!" "Okay," I whispered terrified. He looked down at me and picked me up, "I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to snap. I hate seeing you cry." I then realized tears were pouring down my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to cry into his chest. My cries eventually stopped, and I went limp in his arms exhausted. "I love you __**My**__ princess." he whispered placing a light kiss on my fore head. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, shocked. "You what?" He blushed and murmured, "I thought you were sleeping." Not once had anyone but my muma told me that they loved me. It felt... nice. "I love you too, My Robin." I smiled at him kissing his cheek. "Now lets go get Kierrian throne in jail for attempted murder of a princess and the infamous Robin Goodfellow." I announced._ Later that night Kierrian escaped and I was to stay with Grandma Titania. My Robin came with me of coarse, I refused to let him out of my sight since that night. And he had trouble leaving me alone as well, but I didn't mind it made me feel, protected. He didn't tell me he loved me again until he thought I was asleep. It was kind of cute really. Remembering I looked at My Robin, now back from taking out the trash, and saw him at a new perspective than I had as a child. He had a slightly sun- kissed complection, light freckles dotting his face, and mischeivous eyes. He was wearing a tight shirt so you could see a slightly muscular, but lean build, all in all, he was hot. I blushed at the thought and the fact that he had realized I was staring. He smirked, "See something you like?" My blush deepened and I kept my gaze on the floor as I stuttered, "N-no! I-I was j-just... um..." I trailed off hating myself for being a terrible liar. I started to fidget with the hem of my skirt and I could feel them both staring at me. I looked up slightly to find them smiling at me like I was the greatest thing since toilet paper. "Stop!" I whined. My Robin and Charming chuckled and my blush stayed in place as I faced them and smiled, "I was merely deciding who I should break in half first." Hah! That shut them up!


	9. Chapter 9

Puck's P.O.V. Bubbles had been staring at me, no she had been checking me out, obviously. Then she blushed like she used to bringing back the memory of me telling her I loved her every night after what happened in the woods. She would pretend to be asleep, but every time I said it a light blush would appear on her cheeks along with the tiniest smile. She never said it to me again after that night but I didn't care, once was enough to keep me happy. I had to admit I checked her out too. Beautiful sparkling eyes, full pink kissable lips, a button nose, long wavey blonde hair, slight curves, and a delicate build. She was stunning. Ice boy had checked her out too, but he had already took one love from me, if he made a move on **My** princess... I would kill him. Bubbles P.O.V. I told them I needed some sleep so they walked out the door, but I stopped My Robin. "And just where do you think your going?" He looked back at me grinning, "Aren't you a little old for that now?" "No." I answered simply beckoning him forward. He sighed and walked back in shutting the door behind him. He crawled into bed next to me and I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. He put his arms around me too, and I couldn't help but notice that we still fit perfectly together. I sighed, content, "I missed you, My Robin." He smirked, "I know, everyone always does." I punched him playfully and he laughed, "For someone so small, you sure can pack a punch." I pursed my lips, "I'm not small... I'm fun-sized." He chuckled darkly, "Good girls shouldn't say that." I looked up at him, confused, "What do you mean- oh." I cut off finally getting it, "You know, the fact that that's the first thought that came to your mind worries me." He rolled his eyes, "With you being in the mortal world for so long, I really shouldn't call you a good girl. So do you want to have the talk about all your past boy friends now or later?" I giggled, "I never had a boy friend. The farthest I've gone with anybody is a kiss on the cheek... well that and this." I rolled down the collar of my shirt to reveal the two bite marks, Butch had left. He gasped and stood up. "VAMPIRES?! IN THE MORTAL WORLD?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH A BUNCH OF DEMONS?!" He screamed. I flinched and backed away slowly, "Now, My Robin, let's calm down-" "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOUR CHERRY GOT POPPED BY A MOTHER FUCKING VAMPIRE!" He yelled. Tears started forming in my eyes, "Not so loud and we didn't... um... do that." Charming barged in and he started yelling at me, "YOU WHAT?! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" "Shut up!" I shrieked. They stopped yelling, but continued to glare at me. "My sister, Buttercup, made a bet with a Devil that he could have her body. All I did was take her place, I couldn't let my sister suffer like that. Anyway, the Devil gave me to Butch, Brick, and Boomer. I was only there for one night, before I ran into My Robin. Butch only drank from me! We didn't do... that." I said rushed. "That, being what exactly?" Charming asked smirking. "Y-you know." I stuttered. My Robin grinned, "I don't think we do princess. Care to explain?" I flushed, "... Make love." They smiled widely and someone walked into the room and said, "Who said it had anything to do with love?" I looked up at the stranger and bit my lip. "You don't seem like the type to hang with vampires, sugar." he smirked at me. "I-I don't" I whispered. He looked almost like an exact replica of Charming, but he looked much stronger. "Who are you?" I demanded still blushing. "His brother. But what I really want to know who you are." I remained silent and looked at Charming. "You never told me you had a brother." "He has two." My Robin said. I walked up to Charming's brother, to the disdain of the two men behind me, "I'm Bubbles. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and placed a light kiss there, oddly making me shiver. "The pleasure is all mine, Bubbles. I'm Rowan." "Well, Rowan would you kindly escort your brother the heck out of here?" I asked glaring at Charming. "C'mon Ash you heard her." I wrinkled my nose at the use of Charming's name, "Ugh." "What?" Roland asked. "I can't stand that name." I complained truthfully. "Then what do you call him?" he smirked clearly expecting the answer to be amusing. "Charming." He wasn't dissapointed. He laughed and was still laughing as he grabbed his brother and left the room. "Do you think I embaresed him?" I asked My Robin. "Princling can handle it but I want you to stay away from Roland." He said seriously. "Why?" He seemed nice. "He's known as quite the lady's man, here in winter. And no offense, but your kind of... an easy target." "What?!" I screamed at him. He winced, "Well your dainty and sort of weak looking, and you smell almost exactly like a human." "You no dang well, I'm only a fourth human!" I whispered, fuming, "If I was an easy target don't you think I would of atleast had my first kiss yet?" He shook his head, "Fey are much more minipulative. And Rowan has been alive a long time, he knows everything there is to know to break the heart of a sweet innocent girl, like you." He thought I was sweet? "I'll stay away from him," I told My Robin sighing. I couldn't promise that Rowan would stay away from me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ash's P.O.V. She looked so much like Meghan, bringing back old memories. After we were together for a while, she got pregnant with Kierrian and broke up with me, saying there was someone else she cared for. She released me from being her knight and married some other winter fey that I'd never heard of before, and with that relationship came princess Bubbles. She was a beautiful baby, seemingly always smiling at you. Even Titania and Mab had taken quite a liking to her, although with Mab you wouldn't be able to tell unless you lived with her your whole existence. When Princess Bubbles learned how to talk, at a very early age I might add, she asked me, "What's your name?" "Prince Ash." I told her. She wrinkled her nose, "Ew! No prince should be named after something that falls off a cigarette. I'll call you... Prince Charming." She said it with so much athourity there was no room for argument, no wonder Mab liked her. As she got older, she proved to be a very intellegent and observent girl, picking up on things others didn't. After Kierrian, my _son_, picked up on the fact that I cared for the child. He tried to have her killed. Goodfellow told everyone he had saved her, but he told me the real story. He walked into my room that night when everyone had gone to there chambers. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He sighed shakily and whispered, "Just listen. You know what I told everyone back there?" I nodded, "You killed the evil fey and saved the princess." He shook his head, "Well... that didn't exactly happen. She killed them. All of them, single handedly. She used both winter and summer powers, and even some iron." I stared at him wide eyed, "Goodfellow, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm not amused." He glared at me, "I would not joke about **My** princess!" I flinched at the intensity in his voice, "Your princess, huh?" He visibly shook himself and mumbled, "I didn't mean it like that." I grinned at him, "Yes you did, my my my, Goodfellow. If I didn't know any better I would say you have a weakness for blondes." He smiled that huge horrifying smile that usually meant he was about to kill an army, "Lets focus on the matter at hand, shall we?" I nodded, eager for him to stop smiling like that, "Well we can't tell anyone that's for sure. Not even Meghan, it will be her duty as queen to notify the kingdoms." Goodfellow thought about it, "Alright but she obviously needs someone to teach her how to control her powers. I'm summer, you're winter, but we need an iron." I groaned, "Who can we trust?" "No one!" Puck yelled, frusterated. In the end we decided she would have to figure out iron on her own. Goodfellow was like a loyal pet, not letting Princess Bubbles out of his sight for even a second, unless she was in the bathroom. She didn't seem to mind, but them together usually meant trouble for me. I would get mad and then princess would smile sweetly and pull the cute card to get out of it. She was always getting out of trouble, even with Mab. One time she dropped pig blood all over her in front of the Summer, Winter, and Iron courts without Goodfellow knowing. Mab would of had anyone else frozen into a block of ice, but not Bubbles. After she dumped the blood on her Mab growled dangerously. Bubbles merely floated down to face her and giggled, "Red is most definately your color." Everyone else was gaping, staring unbelievingly at the young mischievous princess, except for Puck who rushed forward to block the princess from the wrath Mab was undoubtably going to hurl. Mab's lips quirked up slightly until she was smiling, "Your lucky your cute, but that won't stop this from happening." She whistled and Bubbles had ice cold water dumped on her. Bubbles shreiked and laughed and flew at Mab, tackling her. Mab laughed, genuinly and picked the princess up, "The prank war wasn't supposed to start till next week." Bubbles winked, "The element of surprise, hasn't failed me before." "I admire your tactics, but let me remind you I have never lost a war." Mab bragged. Princess stuck her tounge out at her, "I don't know you might have met your match!" They contined bantering and laughing and the whole exchange was mind boggling. Goodfellow walked up to me,  
"Only Princess Bubbles could get away with that." I nodded, "It makes you wonder what else she could get out of." As time passed it turned out, she could get out of everything. On her fith birthday, she only asked me for one present. To help prank her Robin. How on earth a humorless winter and a five year old were going to prank _the_ prankster, I had know idea. But she already had a plan and a cruel one at that. She told me to get a note saying to come to the trolls cave or never see the princess again. When she said get, I thought she meant write it myself but then she clarified, "No make a deal with a troll and get him to write it for you." How she came up with this plan, I had no idea. But who can refuse a princess? I got the note and Bubbles asked the trolls to help her. "And why would we do that?" "Well I trust, you have a grudge against Robin Goodfellow?" She smiled. The leader troll nodded, "That's right." "Well this is a way to get back at him, without having the Iron and Summer court come after you for killing him." In the end the trolls agreed, to my surprise. And when Goodfellow showed up and saw his princess in a cage with trolls pointing weapons at her, he started tearing up. It was a sight to see. Princess Bubbles was a great actor, crying and sobbing his name. "I'll do whatever you want just release her!" He cried. Finally Bubbles couldn't contain it anymore, she laughed, "There's no need for that." She jumped down frow the cage and asked the trolls, "Satisfied?" The leader chuckled, "Yes. I don't think anyone's ever seen Goodfellow cry before, thank you for that." She shook his hand, "No problem." Puck was frozen in shock, "Wait, what?" Bubbles laughed again, "It was just a prank My Robin, I would think you'd have some experience with those. He still stood there, "But I've... never been pranked." She smirked, "Well, there's a first time for everything." I walked out from my hiding spot then, "Dear me, princess. I think you have just stolen his title." He scowled at the princess, "That was not very nice." She giggled, "It seems as if the joker can't take a joke." He still scowled at her, "How did you get the trolls to agree?" She tsked him, "It looks like everyone who has ever been on Fairy has some sort of beef with you." He frowned, "Why did you prank me?" She glared at him, "You spend to much time with muma, your supposed to be _My_ Robin." I gasped. She sounded so much like Puck when he had called her 'My Princess'. He smirked, "Jealous of your own mother... I'm touched." She stuck her tounge out at him, "Shut it, I'm hungry. Let's go home." She held out her hand and he took it still smirking, but I couldn't help but notice his hand was shaking. He barged into my chambers again that night demanding, "Did you help her?" I nodded, "But I only got a troll to write the note. She planned everything." He glared, "How would a five year old come up with that?" I shrugged, "Now you know why Mab likes her." He groaned. I grinned, "You seemed pretty scared down there. I haven't seen you cry before, not even after Ariella." He sighed, "I prefer to let out my emotions in other ways, but yes I was scared." I looked at him seriously, "She loves you." He scoffed, "She loves everyone, I merely hang around her more." I shook my head, "No. She would have to really love you to be so mad about something so small. You hear what she always calls you." He put his hands to his face, "I don't know if I can love her, like she needs me to." I rolled my eyes, "I get that you have had your heart broken on numerous occasions, but if you break Princess Bubbles heart, I will kill you." He groaned again, "Great, just fucking perfect! This is going to be like Meghan all over again!" I stared at him, "I don't think of her-" I cut off, did I love her? Those blonde curls, sweet blue eyes, that carefree smile. I did love her. He looked away from me, "You do, don't you?" "I think so." I admitted. My door opened then and a grinning blonde walked in, "What can I say? I'm irresistable!" Me and Goodfellow exchanged a look. "Shall you do the honors?" I asked him. "Gladly." He smirked. He stared in her eyes and said, "You didn't come up to Charming's room tonight. You stayed in bed after I left and fell right back asleep." She cocked her head, "I did?" He nodded his head, "Yes, yes you did." She grabbed his hair and kneed him right in the nose, "Funny, I don't remember it happening like that." I gaped and Bubbles glared at me, "Don't you try either or I'll kick you somewhere much more painful." I looked at a bleeding Puck and asked, "That should of worked, right? I mean Meghan didn't get a witch's spell on her or anything right?" "Let's go ask!" Goodfellow said picking Princess Bubbles up and charging out the door. I followed. Meghan was sitting on her throne talking to the leader of the trolls about what happened with Bubbles. Goodfellow walked infront of him, "So sorry to interrupt but this is of the up most importance." "You are dismissed." Meghan told the troll. Puck started talking a million miles a minute when he left, "Did you have a spell put on your unborn child? Or was it when she was born? Because I tried to do the mind control thingy and it didn't work on her? Why is that? Which witch was it, because I need to talk to her about that spell. You shouldn't put it on people, because somethings just don't need to be heard!" Meghan scowled at him, "No, I didn't get a witch to curse my baby. What were you trying to get her to forget?" Goodfellow didn't answer, so Bubbles did for him. "They love me muma, both of them." Meghan looked weary, "Who?" Bubbles giggled, "My Robin and Prince Charming. Isn't it sweet muma? But I love both of them too, so I don't see what the big deal is!" Goodfellow was right when he said the girl loved everybody. "It _is_ going to be like Meghan all over again!" I groaned. Bubbles looked confused before she asked, "Did they love you too, muma? I know you were with Charming for a while but..." Bubbles abruptly jumped down from Puck's arms and ran to her room and I coldn't help but notice her eyes slowly filling with tears. She stayed in her room for a week just crying, she refused to eat or leave. Finally Puck and I couldn't take it anymore. We broke down the door and demanded she told us what was wrong. She sniveled and whispered, "She broke your hearts." We froze and realized, all of this was over us. Puck rushed up and hugged her, "I'm fine, see? That was a long time ago. Forgive and forget! Now will you_ please_ stop crying? Your killing me here princess." She wiped her eyes and mumbled, "I just hate thinking of you both hurting so badly. You both are so important to me, I wouldn't be able to bare causing you so much pain." She really did have a golden heart. I sighed, "You won't princess, for now... we can share you." Puck noddded hesitantly, "For now." Bubbles cheered, "Yay! Because my birthday party is next week and I'm gonna need some dancing partners!" I think she's bipolar. The party was fun for her, stressful for Meghan, and competitive for Goodfellow and I. Bubbles looked adorable in her blue silk dress and tiara, however she didn't seem to like it. "Ugh! I hate this stupid dress! When I'm queen, girls will be able to wear jeans to outings!" She said shrilly after her entrance. Goodfellow sighed, "There's no law stopping you..." She zoomed out of the room and came back in a second later, wearing skinny jeans and a somewhat formal shirt. "Much better! Oh my goodness!" She shreiked. "What?" I asked her. All the color drained from her face, and her eyes were lifeless. She pointed with a shaking hand across the room. I followed her finger only to see that Kierrian was here. "Get rid of him!" Puck snarled at me. Bubbles hid behind Goodfellow as I went to go talk to my _son_. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I demanded. He smirked, "Visiting my baby sister on her birthday. I'm not that bad of a brother." I motioned to her hiding in fear, "Does it look like she wants to see you?" He shrugged, "Well looks can be decieving... I better go ask her." Before I could stop him he ran up to her and Goodfellow. "Hey there sis! How've you been?" Kierrian smiled, falsely. She got out from behind Puck and frowned at him sadly, "If you leave now, I won't hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you, brother." He laughed sarcastically, "I'm not your brother anymore, Bubbles! And how would _you _hurt _me_?" She continued to frown as she said, "This is your last warning, please don't make me harm you." He laughed again, "I think it will be me who harms you!" He pulled out a daggar and raised it, Bubbles didn't even flinch as he started to bring it down. She stopped the dagger. He looked at her shocked as it began to turn to him. The dagger stabbed him in the stomach and then fell to the ground along with Kierrian. She kicked the dagger away and fell on her knees beside him. Bubbles kissed his forehead and whispered, "Forgive me, brother." He glared at her before he passed out a second later. Goodfellow looked at me as if to say,'_I told you she had powers_'. I rolled my eyes and picked Princess Bubbles up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face in my chest as she started sobbing softly, "I had to, but its not his fault. He's just sick. He's gonna get better." She really did see the good in everybody. Kierrian had been kicked out of Fairy and he now lives with Leanansidhe, Queen of the exiles. Why Leanansidhe is allowing him to stay there I have no idea, but I had disowned him after that night. Maybe Lea's still mad at Puck and I for refusing to let Bubbles sing for her, and this was her idea of revenge. The only reason I told Kierrian about Bubbles coming back was to warn him to back off, I had no idea he would show up. I think Lea's trying to get him to lure Bubbles to her kingdom. I remember the first night I heard her sing. All the courts were gathered to celebrate the hundredth anniversary of the courts getting along. As a rule, one representative of each kingdom had to perform. Bubbles insisted she absolutely had to do it, and Meghan let her. I forget what Summer and Winter did, because she was perfect. She bounced on stage in curly pigtails and a sparkly dark blue dress. "Hi everyone! I know most of you, and of coarse you all better know me or you must not get out much." There was light laughter among the crowd and Bubbles beamed, "Alright, now tonight I'm going to be singing a song I wrote. I hope y'all like it!"

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over yet

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

She stopped then and smiled shyly. The crowd had been stunned into silence. Her voice was angelic, like nothing I'd ever heard before. Bubbles started to frown and I realized she must of thought we hated it. Everyone cheered as loud as they possibly could, except for Goodfellow who was in the back corner of the stage, completely shocked and a little mad. I didn't understand his expression until later that night when he burst into my room, yet again. "You know, this is becoming quite a habbit of yours." He shut me up with a stern look and asked, "Can I trust you?" "Of coarse." I nodded. He looked hesitant, "Because this is a big deal. I could be executed and tortured." I rolled my eyes, "What did you do this time?" He ran a hand through his hair, "I took Bubbles to the mortal world a couple weeks ago-" I cut him off, "You idiot! Do you have any idea what could of happened?" He put a hand up to stop me, "She met someone." I growled, "Who?!" He sighed, "I don't know some kid. His last name was Utonium and she snuck back a few days ago to meet him. He was a man by then and had two kids, she was devistated." I closed my eyes as realization hit me, "The song." He nodded painfully, "I didn't know she could love someone so quickly. I sware, I was only going there to pull some pranks." I bared my teeth, "Well because of your selfish act, our Princess has a broken heart, and Leanansidhe after her." He looked bewildered, "What?" I scoffed, "Please. Like Lea didn't have one of her little pets monitering the show for some musical talent." He groaned, "Fuck. Well this ought to be fun. Shall we reject Lea now or later?" I grimaced, "She is not going to like this." Puck grinned, "Oh come on. What's one more enemy?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't think you can afford anymore enemies." He tsked, "I got off Furball's shit list for letting him hang with Princess. Who ever thought that cat could like anybody?" I smirked, "Well if it was anyone it would be Bubbles." "True." He chuckled. Lea was depressed after we told her no. "Why? She's so perfect! Sweet, cute, and talented! I let you have my violin!" She cried. Puck shook his head, "I gave you the mirror for her, and you can't take a princess." She waved a hand, "Pish darling, I've had many princesses at my humble aboad." "Fairy princesses?" I challenged. She glared, "Well, no. But I've never heard a fairy princess sing before. It was magnificant! There's a possibility she's better than me. Oh and know that if you ever repeat those last few words I will cheerfully beat you to death." I sighed, "Lea, you can't have this one. How about you can come over and hear her sing every once in a while?" Puck gave me a look and I shrugged. Lea thought about it, "Well... I guess it is better than going without. Deal, but remember I will hold you to our agreement. Ta ta, darlings!" Sometimes I thought Puck was to serious for someone known as the pranster. "What the hell?" He demanded when she left. I grimaced, "You really should watch the language. It's a rather bad habbit." "Would you get serious? What if Bubbles refuses?" He hissed. I gave him a disbelieving look, "She'll like the attention and you know it." He threw his hands in the air and walked off, "I'm done!" I smiled, I didn't know it was possible to annoy Robin Goodfellow.


	11. Chapter 11

Bubbles P.O.V. When I woke up it was dark out side and someone was stroking my hair lightly. I smiled, "I had the wierdest dream." "What was it?," he sounded like Boomer. "I was a fairy and Puck from a Midsummer's Night Dream was there and Prince Charming and I was a princess of an Iron Kingdom." I giggled. He laughed, "How strange, although... Good to see you finally woke up, Princess." I sat up, "My Robin? Oh, so it wasn't a dream. Then I guess that means I'm going to have to find some way to make it up to Him." "Who?" My Robin asked me confused. I yawned, "He's the Devil I made that deal with the vampires with." My Robin frowned and said, "Forget about him, he doesn't know about Never Never." I sighed, "I can't! If I don't do something he'll take Butterup!" He groaned, "Well how do you plan to get in touch with him?" I thought about it, "Well I'll have to go back to the boys' house to get my stuff anyway, so I'll contact him there." He scowled at me, "Do you really expect me to let you go back to the house with the vampire who chowed down on you like a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day?" I giggled, "Nice comparison and it's not like it hurt." He grinned wickedly, "I forgot to ask you the other day, Why didn't this Butch take you? Usually if vampires bite you without killing intentions, something sexual happens." I flushed at the question, "W-well, I-I knew Butch b-before he was a-a vampire. S-so I merely t-told him none o-of that w-was going t-to happen." His grin widened at my obvious discomfort on the subject, "You were weak after he bit you. Did it ever cross your mind that he would take you by force." I remained silent, because it hadn't. I never really thought of the boys as predators, just old friends. He scoffed, "Honestly princess, one day you being so naive is going to get you hurt." I let out a shaky breath and asked, "Well are you going with me or not?" "You're not going." he insisted. I fell back down on the bed and groaned, "You are so bossy!" He flicked my forehead, "And you aren't?" I pursed my lips, "Oh shut up! I need food." "And whiney..." he mumbled. I elbowed him in the stomach, "Keep it up." I'll just get Charming to take me. Puck's P.O.V. Bubbles was way to naive. She urges a guy she hasn't seen in twelve years to sleep in a bed with her, she blindly follows a devil into the house of three male vampires, and thinks everything has good in it. I worried about her. I was glad to see she hadn't changed that much, but Rowan had taken an intrest to her and she would think he had good intentions. I was going to have to make myself the bad guy. I loved her enough to put our relationship on the line to teach her a lesson. It would be easier that way, she would get her Prince Charming and I would be the forgotten friend. That's how it always seemed to work out anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Bubbles' P.O.V. My Robin and I were going down to the dining hall, and he looked conflicted. "What is it My Robin?" I fretted. He gave me a fake smile, "Nothing. I'm just glad your back." I scowled, "Now tell me what's really wrong." He sighed, "You know me to well." I stopped walking and continued scowling, "Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what's on your mind." He scowled back at me, "I don't see how that is any of your business." He stalked off leaving me hurt and confused. My Robin never shut me out like that or gave me the cold shoulder. Did I do something wrong? I frowned and went to find him but someone stepped in my path. "Hello Bubbles." Rowan practically purred. I smiled, "Hey Rowan. Have you seen My Robin?" He smoldered at me, "I haven't, but I'd be glad to help you look." I smiled again, "Thank you." He took my arm and escorted me to the dining hall. "Why would he be down here?" He smirked, "It's a day for celebration. And everyone is anxiously waiting for you to perform. Maybe he's there too." I gasped, "But I don't have anything prepared!" He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, "i'm sure you'll think of something Princess Bubbles." I shivered at his touch and let him bring me to the stage. When he let me go, I was somehow already infront of the microphone and there were people murmuring in the audience. I smiled shyly and announced, "Hey everybody. I'm Princess Bubbles and I'm finally back!" They cheered and I smiled slightly more confident, "I wasn't really expecting this, but I'll do my best."

Three little birds, sat on my window.

And they told me I don't need to worry.

Summer came like cinnamon

So sweet,

Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright

The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same

Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,

Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,

(just relax, just relax)

Don't you let those other boys fool you,

Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright

The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.

Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake

Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger

When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?

Do what you want to.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

I stopped and found the crowd screaming in excitement. I guess I still got it. I smiled and bounced off stage right into Mab. "Nice to see that you've returned." She said grinning. I pursed my lips, "I wouldn't have been gone at all if you hadn't sent me away." She shrugged slightly, "It was for your own good. I was about to start a war, and no doubt you would've been hurt if you were still here while it was happening." I bit my lip and tried to keep the tears back, "Like my mother was?" Mab waved a hand, "Just one casualty among many others that war brings." I looked at her in horror, "She was a queen! I hardly think you would've felt the same way had it been you." "I'm not foolish enough to fight." She monotoned. "She was brave and fought for her kingdom. You are nothing but a coward who would rather slaughter your own sons than put yourself at risk!" I spat. She gave me an icy look, "I would be very careful if I were you. You're running on thin ice and one more word, that ice is going to break." I glared at her and bit my lip to keep myself from getting into trouble. "What's going on here?" Prince Charming demanded. I glanced at him briefly before continuing my staredown with Mab. My Robin showed up behind him and grimaced, "Well this couldn't get any worse." Someone snaked an arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, "Hey Bubbles!" I whirled in thier grasp and came face to face with Boomer. "Boomer!" I shrieked hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and said, "Girl, you scared us! We thought you were kidnapped!" I laughed, "Like I couldn't defend myself. Are the other guys here too?" Brick and Butch came up behind Boomer and I grinned, "Did you miss me terribly?" Brick hugged me and said, "You think way to highly of yourself." "Whatever." I sighed. I hugged Butch next who was being oddly silent. "Who are they?" My Robin demanded. "Brick, Butch, and Boomer. Some old friends." I tried not to be to descriptive. "The vampire friends?" Charming asked. I winced and they took it as a confirmation. My Robin tackled Butch and Charming took down Brick. Boomer was hiding behind me as I froze. "WHICH ONE OF YOU BIT HER?!" My Robin yelled. I flinched as Butch wriggled uncomfortably. My Robin growled and started repeatedly punching him in the face. I screamed as a large group of Fey came to watch the show. I rushed up to My Robin and tried to grab his arm. He snarled and slapped me in the face, hard. I tried to right myself but I just fell onto my butt waiting for the pain to hit me. It never did, I just felt numb. I felt tears falling from my eyes, but it was more like water escaping under pressure, impossible to stop. My Robin stood up and looked horrified, "Oh My God! I am so sorry!" I stood up and then I did feel pain. Not in my cheek where I thought for sure it would be, but in my chest. It felt like my heart was shattering into a million pieces, it was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I put my hand to my chest, but there was no blood. What was this and why did it feel like I was falling apart? I took in a ragged breath and ran as fast as I could, not caring where I was going. I finally collapsed in the snow and screamed in absolute agony. OW! It hurt so bad. I held my knees tightly to my chest and tried to keep myself together. I was too numb to feel the freezing wind whipping around me as I started hyperventilaiting. It was excruciating, I don't know what possibly could of happened. Someone stood infront of me and I looked up to see Rowan frowning. "What?" I snapped. He smiled, "I can take you away from this pain." He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it. He pulled me up and his lips gently met mine. I gasped and he deepened the kiss. To my surprise I was kissing him back, desperately. He was making me forget about the whole in my chest, it was a more than welcome relief to escape the pain. He picked me up and suddenly we were in his room. He layed me down on the bed and continued kissing me as he started to unbutton my shirt. I stopped him, "Wait. I don't think I'm ready for this." As I said the words the pain started to return. He placed a featherlight kiss on my neck erasing all traces of hurt, "Are you sure?" I gasped as he grazed his teeth over my old bite. "Let me up." I whispered. My voice sounded weak to my own ears. He rolled off of me, reluctantly and I raced out the door, quickly buttoning my shirt. "Care to explain?" Charming asked from behind me. I gasped and whirled around. "We didn't do anything!" I blurted. He gave me a disbelieving look, "You're flustered state says otherwise." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room, "I'll explain." I sat down with my knees to my chest, the terrible pain coming back. "I was crying outside because my chest hurt and Rowan showed up and kissed me and that stopped the hurting. Before I knew it we were in his room, but I stopped it before anything serious happened." Charming rubbed soothing circles in my back, "Rowan is known for fixing broken hearts before destroying them again." "My heart is not broken!" I whispered uncertain. Charming hugged me and I relaxed myself, "I missed you Charming." He kissed my forhead, "I missed you too princess." The pain was dulling but not going away completely. "So what happened after I left?" I asked timidly. "The vampires were escorted out of Fairy and Goodfellow ran off to find you." He answered lightly. "Oh no!" I whispered, "Do you think he saw?" Charming's eyes widened, "We better go find him." I got up and we were out the door in a flash. "Maybe I should stay, incase he comes back." I mumbled. I can't face him. Charming nodded understandingly and I made my way back to the castle. Then I stopped. I would have to face him later if I stayed here. Where could I go? I flew as fast as I possibly could to Lea's castle. Surely she couldn't refuse me.


	13. Chapter 13

Puck's P.O.V. I couldn't believe it. I had hit **My** princess. It all happened so fast, I was caught up in the moment and I wanted nothing more than to kill the vampire. When she had tried to stop me I was still angry and wanted to hit him, so without thinking I hit her. I hated myself. Then I go searching for her only to find Rowan stalking his prey. "What?" Princess snapped. I smirked, Princess was going to reject him. "I can take you away from this pain." He promised with a smile. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart when her face looked hopeful. She took his outstretched hand and he _kissed_ **My** princess. She gasped and to my surprise, she kissed him back. She looked almost desperate. I snarled and was about to attack Rowan when he picked her up and disappeared. I screamed in fury and barged through every door in the castle. I couldn't find them. Hell no! Some Winter prick was not going to take **My** princess. I found her walking quickly down the hallway buttoning her shirt, looking ashamed. I was about to open my mouth when Ash said, "Care to explain?" She gasped and blurted, "We didn't do anything!" "Your flustered state says otherwise." he said. She grabbed his hand and started draging him through the halls, until she reached the room she was staying in. "I'll explain." She sat down with her knees to her chest, looking as if she was in agony. "I was crying outside because my chest hurt and Rowan showed up and kissed me and that stopped the hurting. Before I knew it we were in his room, but I stopped it before anything serious happened." I sighed in relief, without thinking. Princess didn't hear it but Ice Boy did. He looked up briefly, saw me, and pretended he didn't. He rubbed her back, "Rowan is known for fixing broken hearts before destroying them again." She scowled, "My heart is not broken." She sounded uncertain. I walked away then, hating myself completely. First I hit **My** Princess, then I drive her into the arms of Rowan. I can't hurt her anymore. I'm going to the Mortal world and not coming back. I know she'll be happier that way. Bubbles P.O.V. I knocked on the door and Lea answered a second later. She beamed, "Hello darling! How nice to see you again. I have missed your voice terribly." I smiled slightly, it was all I could manage, "It's good to see you too Lea. I was wandering if I could stay here for a while." Her smile widened, "Of coarse! But you will have to tell me your reasoning over a hot cup of tea." I sighed, "That sounds fair. Thank you." She let me in and I sat down at her dining room table. One of her Charles brought me a cup of some green tea and I thanked him quietly. "So darling, what happened?" Lea asked, looking eager for some gossip. I took in a deep breath and it all came out in a rush, "Okay so my host sister made a deal with a devil that he could have her body, I took her place. I didn't want her to get hurt. So he brought me to some of my old friends' house and it turns out they were vampires. One of them bit me, but I was only there for one night before I ran into My Robin-" She cut me off, "Who?" "Oh, Robin Goodfellow. Or Puck. Sorry, I've just always called him that. Anywho, he brought me back to winter and I didn't remember anything about Fairy untill I saw Prince Charming-" She cut me off again, "Who?" "Prince Ash, of the Winter court. And tonight I had to perform a song for everyone and when I finished my vampire friends were backstage and when My Robin knew which one bit me he started hitting him. I tried to stop him, but when I did he slapped me. I ran outside and me chest was hurting so bad I thought I was dying. Rowan was there and he told me he could make the pain go away. He kissed me and I kissed him back, because the pain _was_ going away. Before I knew it we were in his bedroom and he was trying to take off my shirt. I stopped him but when I ran out of his room, Prince Charming was there. I had to explain everything to him and if all that wasn't bad enough, I just found out my family is dead!" Lea was holding my hand and stroking my hair lightly, "Oh darling, this must of been quite a day. You need a good nights rest. But first... sing for me." I nodded and stood up going towards the small stage she had set up in the corner. I don't know what happened it all just flowed out.

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

But someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you wanna cry

It started with the perfect kiss then

We could feel the poison set in

"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

And I'm already gone, I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

I stopped and realized tears were slowly falling from my eyes. Lea was crying too and clapping, "Beautiful simply beatiful, darling. I don't think I've cried over a song in... well too long. It was magical. How long have you been working on it?" I looked at my shoes, "I just came up with it, actually." She gasped, "Its settled, you're my favorite." "Lea I heard your new pet, who is she?" I heard an all too farmilliar voice call from another room. I winced and hid behind Leanansidhe. "What is it darling?" She cooed putting a hand on my shoulder. Kierrian walked in and I caught his gaze. "Hey." He said lightly approaching me slowly. I shrieked and darted out of the room. "Bubbles!" He yelled. I whimpered, I was not strong enough to deal with him right now. My pants got caught on a nail and I screamed as I fell, scraping my hands. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't suppport my weight. Kierrian was near I could hear his foot steps. "Just make it quick." I pleaded shutting my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." He said in that same careful tone. I opened my eyes and flinched at the sight of him, "Trust me when I say you'd be doing me a favor at this point." He frowned, "Bubbles... I was sick. I messed up really bad and I'm sorry for ever trying to hurt you. It was just that my father seemed to like you more than me and I got a little jealous and went crazy." I was still tense, waiting for him to pull out the same daggar and end me. He sighed and ever so slowly hugged me. I waited for a stabbing pressure, but there was none. I reluctantly hugged him back and I could feel him relax the tension in his muscles. "I forgive you." I whispered after a while. He sighed, "Good... I've missed you." I smiled, "Everyone's saying that." He laughed a little and helped me up. He had to carry me to Lea, because I was super weak suddenly. I yawned, "What was in that tea?" Lea waved a hand, "Pish darling it was only some muscle relaxers." I glared, "Well I might of over dosed." She picked me up, "Just go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." I nodded drowsily, "Okie dokie, good night Kierrian." "Night!" He called marching up the stairs. "Why is he staying with you?" I asked Lea. She shrugged, "He can sing fairly well. Not as great as you, but then again I am partial to female singers." That was a surprise, maybe I can do some duets with him. I yawned again and let the darkness consume me.


	14. Chapter 14

Puck's P.O.V. I was in some place called Townsville. I walked around for a little bit, getting farmilliar with the area. I stopped dead when I saw a flyer on a payphone. It was Bubbles, she was smiling that sweet innocent smile with her arm around a brown haired boy's neck. There was an arrow pointing to her and at the bottom of the paper said, **'Have you seen this girl?' **I choked out a sob and a red head girl ran up to me, "Have you seen my sister?" I grimaced, "No, I'm sorry." She made a panicked noise, "This is ridiculous! I've been looking for her for like, a year!" She ran off again and I ran in the oppisite direction. I couldn't stay away from princess any longer. Bubbles P.O.V. I was looking out my window staring wistfully at the birds chirping happily. I wish I could be happy. I clutched at my chest where the pain seemed to get worse every day. I was at Leanansidhe's castle, still hiding away from the real world. "Darling!" Lea called from the foot of the stairs. I flashed down thier in a rush and asked, "What is it?" She frowned looking miserable, "I'm sorry to say that you have to leave." I pouted, "Why?" She sighed and tugged at her hair, "I recieved an order from the Iron, Summer, and Winter courts to kick you out. I'm sorry darling." I couldn't stop my lips from trembling as I whispered, "Well then, bye, I guess." "Farewell, my treasure." She called. I raced out the door, not exactly sure where to go. "Hello child." A bored voice said. I looked down and grinned, "Well hey there Grim. Long time no see." He yawned, "Yes, well I was sent to escort you back to Winter. You're prince is very upset." I cringed, "This is not going to be fun." Grim smiled, "Well for you I suppose." I stuck my tounge out at him, "Whatever, how did you know I would be here?" "I am a cat." Grim said simply. I sighed, "I'm going to start calling you cryptic kitty." "Don't you dare." Grim warned. I followed him for a seemingly very long time before I was finally approached by Charming. He glared and thundered, "You have absolutely no excuse for your behavior! You ran away after we just found you! Why!? How could you worry everyone like this?! No! I don't want to hear it! If you are going to react like a child then you will be treated by one! Go to your room!" I could feel the pain in my chest get worse with every word he spoke. I stalked off without saying a word to him or anyone else. "Hello Bubbles." Rowan purred from the corner. I glared at him, "Fuck off ass hole!" He stepped back stunned and I laughed bitterly. If they wanted to treat me like a child, fine. I would be the baddest child they'd ever seen. Peace Day was coming up and I fully intended to show Fairy the new me. Ash's P.O.V. I didn't mean to snap at her, she just had so many people worried about her. Puck had dissapeared to, ontop of everything and I had to cover for both of them. I heard her yell at Rowan and wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be when I heard her cuss. Goodfellow was a bad influence. Grimalkin smiled at me, "You realize she will get you back for that." I sighed, "There's not a doubt in my mind." Grimalkin sneezed a laugh, "She is quite a character she may even be... no impossible." He vanished then, leaving me suspicious. I made my way to Bubbles room and knocked quietly. "Come in." She purred. I opened the door to find her in her bra and panties sprawled out on the bed smoldering at me. "Hey Charming." She said seductively. "What the hell?" I blurted shutting the door before anyone else saw her. "Put some clothes on!" I ordered. "Take some clothes off." She suggested. I gaped, "What is wrong with you?!" Bubbles grinned, "Nothing. In fact I'm starting to feel... right for a change." I threw a cover over her and announced, "You've gone crazy." She shook it off and was suddenly right infront of me. She placed my hands on her hips and smirked, "Tell me honestly that you don't want me." My breath caught in my throat as she ripped my shirt in two, "I can't have you." "Of coarse you can." She breathed kissing my neck. I shuddered and pushed her away from me. She looked so perfect. Flat stomach, slight curves, flowing golden hair... I wanted her, but not like this. "No." I said flatly. She gave me a heart breaking look, "Am I not good enough for you?" "That's not it!" I insisted. She sniffed, "Then what is?" I hesitated, "Not like this." She sighed and teased, "Then stopped looking so tempting." I laughed, "You can't talk, I'm putting myself through all kinds of torture trying to keep my hands off you." She smirked, "Like I always say... I'm irrisistable." I ruffled her hair and said, "Get dressed, you're performing at the festival tonight." She smiled brightly, but there was an edge to it, "Wonderful!" I walked out the door and couldn't help the worry that settled over me. Bubbles P.O.V. I put on a tight black corset with tiny blue hearts and skin tight black jean bootie shorts with fishnets. After I righted those I slipped on some knee high black leather boots. I put my long hair up into pigtails and slid a robe on. I basically ran to the stage when it was time for me to go on. This time when I approached the mike I didn't talk, I merely dropped the robe and blew a kiss at the audience.

Boy, I will be your sexy silk

Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round

I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk

Right now down, down, down

Oh, a kiss can last all night!

You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite

(Aww, yeah)

But oh no no no

Whoa whoa go

Slow baby don't

Ohhhh!

Whoa whoa whoa whoa

Whoa boy you're gonna win!

Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin

I got butterflies within

Ohhhh!

I think I like you!

Will you be my medicine man?

Put your hand on my chest

Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump

Will you be my sugar rush?

Make me get high with just one touch

A kiss can last all night!

You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite

(Aww, yeah)

But oh no no no

Whoa whoa go

Slow baby don't

Ohhhh!

Whoa boy you're gonna win!

Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin

I got butterflies within

Ohhhh!

I think I love you!

Now let's play a little game

(Whoa)

Close your eyes and count to five

(One, two, three)

Open your mouth for me sugar

(Yeah, come on)

Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right

(Whoa)

Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?

Ohhh!

Whoa boy you're gonna win!

Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin

I got butterflies within

Ohhhh!

I think I love you!

I winked at Charming after I finished the song and whispered in the mike, "Come and get me." I strutted off the stage giving the people one last look at what they would never see again. Rowan was backstage with an unreadable expression, "You should dress like that more often." I flipped him off, "In your dreams lover boy." I pranced away from him and walked outside. Some guy was drinking a beer and I pressed myself against him, "You planning on sharing that?" He handed it over wordlessly and stared at me. I downed the whole thing, ignoring my burning chest and demanded, "What the fuck are you looking at?" He shrugged, "A broken angel." That threw me for a second, "What?" "You are a broken angel. Pure, but in pain. Sweet, but confused." "You don't know me!" I glared. "I know you better than you do," The stranger said, "It is you who don't know me." I continued to glare, "And just who are you?" He smiled slightly, "I go by many names, but you may call me... Ethan."


End file.
